


Should have known better

by margoteve



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, There's the slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all proposals are roses and happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should have known better

Something was in the air. Marianne could tell by the way people looked at her, or avoided her. Like her father and Griselda. He would skitter away the moment he spotted her, Griselda would skip away saying she was very busy right now. And the goblins... every time she went to the Dark Forest there were whispers behind her back. What’s worse Bog seemed rather distant as of late.

It all didn't sit well with her, freezing her skin and heart. Making her snappy.  Finally she had enough and decided to confront her father AND Bog about it. Because she figured if anything was wrong it had to be those two most involved.

The plan was easy; she has sent a letter to Dark Forest saying the Royal Family of Fairy Kingdom required presence of Bog King to discuss pressing matters regarding both lands. Her father once he heard that Bog King has arrived hurried to the throne room wondering what was the matter. There she cornered both of them there.

When the doors slammed behind her both males gave her an alarmed look, though it was Bog who quicker got a hold of himself.

"Now, how about BOTH of you explain to me just WHAT is going on?!" She demanded.

"Sweetheart, it's not what you think..." her dad tried to calm her down but of course it had the opposing effect.

"And what do I think?!"

"Marianne?"

"What?!" Her head snapped toward Bog who spoke in neutral, calm tone.

"I knew this would be like that..." he looked at King of Fairies. "You should have let me do it my way." He narrowed his eyes and the other king shifted uncomfortably.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise." Marianne's father tried to justify himself.

Marianne herself was getting more and more confused with this exchange.

"What are you-?" Suddenly she got cut off when Bog knelt setting his staff down and took her hand.

"Marianne, will you marry me and be my Queen?"

She sputtered. What? What? He was... proposing? What?

She opened her mouth and closed it, looking to her father then at Bog. He had no ring, since he didn't know that this would end like that, just his hand stretched to her, waiting.

His Queen. Marriage. Suddenly Roland stood before her eyes during his proposal. She shuddered. She did not know what to say, so she did the only thing she could. She escaped and locked herself in her room.

She paced the floor, going in circles almost hyperventilating. She left him there. Left Bog kneeling on the floor. But what else could she do?! She was not ready, not ready! Or... was she?

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the knocking on her doors.

"Go away!"

"Sweetheart, can we talk for a little bit, please?"

"No, dad. Go away."

"Marianne... I know this all turned out wrong. I wanted to surprise you, make something worth you and the occasion. I didn't think... how it would affect you. I am sorry."

She didn't want to listen, yet she was. With tears going down her face.

"I am so sorry baby. Bog, he knew you'd hate it, wanted to do it his own way. But me and Griselda... We got so excited." The king sighed. "I wish I could do something right by you."

She couldn't listen any more and opened her doors throwing herself in her father's arms.

"Daddy."

"My little girl."

They hugged dearly, staying in this embrace for long minutes before the king spoke again wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"He is still here if you want to talk. Or do you prefer to send him home?"

"No." She shook her head. "I will talk to him."

She found Bog by the entrance to the castle where he sat on the stairs while the guards stood there uncomfortably.  Marianne cleared her and called out getting his attention

"Hey stranger, came to kidnap anyone?" she joked lamely.

His head whipped toward her with a smile that froze on his face seeing her posture and how she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I heard there was a feisty princess in here, wanted to see if she was as tough as they say." He stood up, leaning over his staff.

His reply got a weak smile out of her.

"Do you care for a walk?" She went down the stairs to him but kept her distance.

"Anytime." He didn't offer her his arm because he knew she would not accept it.  So they just strolled side by side.

"Marianne?" Bog asked when the silence became too much.

"Yes?"

"I... want to apologize, I shouldn't have." He started speaking fast. "I just got... angry. At myself, your father, my mother and-"

"I understand." she interrupted him.

"No. I should have ignored them.” he trailed on still. “Do my thing. I just..." he sighed. “Just wanted something special for you.”

She stopped his next words by placing her fingers over his mouth.

"I am sorry too. I should not have leave you there."

"No." He gently took her hand in his. "You had all the right."

"How do I deserve you?" She asked in amused disbelief.

"I should ask the same thing." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"We are such a sappy duo." She joked.

"Would you have it any other way?" He leaned down.

"Nah." She chuckled and kissed him.

And for couple moments the world was right again. Until they parted.

"Bog?"

"Mhmm?"

"The answer is yes."

And it all became perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo, sorry if this sucks. Because on every fluff I write I have to do two angst pieces. There's one more coming up prolly tomorrow or during weekend.  
> Opinions? If you spot a mistake tell me as well.


End file.
